The Family Reunion
by kginob
Summary: My first fanfic. Trunks and Goten uses the dragonballs to wish for fathers to meet their sayian family [finished and edited for earlier mistakes]
1. The Plan

It was two years after the threat of Majin Buu. Peace was once again restored to the earth and everyone was happy. Gohan and Videl were just married and it was called the greatest spectacle of Satan City as the daughter of Hercule, earths' "greatest" hero was wed to Gohan, also known to others as Great Saiyaman. Bulma was once again working on the gravitation chamber as Vegeta proclaimed that he needed more in order to become "Greater Than Kakarot!" Goku on the other hand was enjoying life with his family. Eating, sleeping and training with Goten was all he could think about. Chi Chi was bothered by this but knowing that Goku was home and Gohan was the scholar that she always wanted was good enough for her. Tomorrow is father's day and Trunks and Goten thought of the most perfect gift for their dad's. each of them asked about their grand fathers were I never knew him and he was a great and proud king, an excellent warrior of his time. So they have been gathering the Dragonballs for a very special wish.

Bulma is looking for her missing screwdriver when she accidentally knocks over the dragon radar. "Oh darn it" she cried as she looked at the radar as it falls to the ground. It lands on top of the button and it goes off. "Huh? What the......they're all together and they're here! But who can... TRUNKS!!".... 

Is it done yet woman?" asked Vegeta standing at the doorway with his arms crossed? "I need to get back to training." 

"Not yet and not now Vegeta. Look I think Trunks has gathered all the Dragonballs and he's about to do something stupid. Go find our son and stop him."

 "Do not order me around woman!" Yelled Vegeta as he turns around to find Trunks. He walks down the hallway, looks outside the window and sees trunks and Goten flying off with the Dragonballs. 

Elsewhere.......

"Goten where are you? Its lunch time! Where is that boy?" 

"Don't worry Chi Chi he'll be back soon I'm sure of it." 

"You said that a half an hour ago Goku!"

 "I did? Well I guess he's not coming. Can I have his lunch?" 

"No as a matter of fact you can't eat until you bring him back!" 

"But Chi Chi..."

 "No buts Goku bring him back!" 

"Okay Chi Chi." Goku walks outside when he sees the sky turn black. "What the... Shenron. Someone's let out Shenron.....Goten, he's with trunks. This is not good. I'd better find them before something happens." He places his two fingers on his forehead and vanishes.


	2. Granted Wish

Part 2: Granted Wish

"Hey Trunks can I do it please?" 

"No I'm older I get to." 

"But Trunks it was my idea in the first place to do this so I should get to do it!" 

"Okay fine you big baby. See if I care, go ahead and call the stupid dragon." 

"Yes... I call you forth by your name... and your name is... your name is... Hey Trunks what's his name again?" 

"Shenron Goten, Shenron. Man I've already told you that ten times, get it through your head." 

"Sorry... I call you forth by your name... Shenron!!!" Then the sky turned black as light flashed out of the Dragonballs and forms into the eternal dragon. 

"What are those two doing?" scowled Vegeta as he sped up to try to stop this transaction from happening. "That boy better be wishing for immortality because he'll need it when I'm through with him!!" "Trunks stop this right now!!!"

"Oh no Trunks its your dad what do we do now?" 

"I don't know but we got to think of something fast." 

"Goten there you are your mother is worried sick about you and I can't get my lunch until we both come home so come on cause I'm really hungry."

"Aw but dad." 

"Its up to me now." Trunks think to himself as Vegeta lands next to Goku.

"You have awakened me from my slumber, what is your first wish?" Asked Shenron with a booming voice.

"I wish that our families could meet our saiyan ancestors!!! And that is our only wish so you can go!"

"What?????"" replied both Vegeta and Goku at the same time. 

"It shall be done." And with that Shenron disappears and the Dragonballs were scattered across the planet.

And then a green aura surrounds everyone as they begin to vibrate. "Sssoonn wwhhaattt havvve youuuu ddooonnnneee?" said Vegeta as they vanish into thin air.


	3. The Gathering

Gohan and Videl walk towards the front door and knocks. "Mom are you home? It's us, Gohan and Videl." 

Chi Chi opens the door with a frown on her face. "Hi Gohan, Videl you haven't heard from your father or your brother have you?" 

"No mom; can't say that I have. But shouldn't they be here I mean it is around lunch time."

"I know I sent Goku to find Goten but he's not back yet and I'm worried now." 

"Don't worry Chi Chi I'm sure they're probably off playing around somewh... wwhhaatt tthhhee???" 

"Wwhhaatts gooiinng oooonnn?"

 "I doonn'ttt knnoooww mmommm buut itt'ss noottt goodddd." All three vanish..........

Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten appear in a dimensional plane filled with smoke that is so thick you cant see more than twenty feet ahead of you. After a quick glance Vegeta powers up in a sense of defense. After no one moves for a few seconds he angrily walks over to Trunks and grabs him by his collar. "What did you do Trunks?" Asked Vegeta angrily. "Tell me you didn't do what you just did." Scared out of his mind Trunks couldn't say a word. 

"It was a fathers day present for you both" replied Goten "We thought it would be a good idea if you got the chance to meet your parents again." 

"Of all the most ridiculous..." 

"Calm down Vegeta they meant well." Replied Goku as he places his hand on Vegeta's shoulder. Vegeta scowls at Goku then finally lets go of Trunks. Trunks run over to Goten scared of his father. Just them they hear a buzzing sound, the same sound as when they were vibrating. They were now visited by Bulma, Chi Chi, Gohan and Videl.

"Chi Chi how did you get here?" Huh Goku there you are I've been worried sick about you and Goten what's been going on?" 

"Yeah dad how did we get here?" 

"Well its kind of a long story......" 

"It was trunks I'll bet." Replied Bulma "he gathered all of the Dragonballs for some reason. I sent Vegeta to stop him but it seems like there is something else he can't do right." She said she gave Vegeta a cold stare. And she in return received the same stare back at her. 

"It seems that trunks and Goten made a wish for us to meet our saiyan ancestors." said Goku "that's why we're here." 

"Wahh but aren't they dead?" 

"Yeah but..." 

"But nothing Kakarot these two have trapped us here with no known way to get out of here!!!!" but then out of the fog a familiar voice came through the fog which froze him in his tracks.

"Calm down Vegeta he might be your son but he is my grandson. Besides its not everyday a subject can meet his King."

"No it can't be......."

Next: Bardock, the King, and Others.


	4. Bardock, The King and Others

Bardock, The King, and Others

"No it's not possible, it can't be." 

"Vegeta what's wrong?" Said Bulma with a concerned look on her face. She's seen that look on his face one other time, when he found out he was going to be a father himself. Now after all these years he gets to meet his father again.

"I would have expected a warmer greeting from my own son but knowing you I guess I shouldn't."

"Sire forgive me." Said Vegeta as he knelt down on one knee. "This was unexpected."

"That's fine Vegeta."

Goku looked on puzzled "Wow so that's King Vegeta, man you two sure look alike." 

"Well considering that they are father and son that should be expected." Through the fog another figure walks towards everyone slowly. Goku focuses his eyes to get a good look. Through the fog enters a man who looks identical to Goku but is darker and is wearing saiyan armor. He stops in front of Goku. "Hello Kakarot I haven't seen you since you were born. It's good to see I wasn't going out of my mind and that you did defeat Frieza." 

King Vegeta turned and looked at Vegeta "You mean to tell me it wasn't royal blood that defeated Frieza?" 

"It might have been Kakarot who defeated Frieza, but it was our blood line slew him in battle." He points to Goku "He refused to finish him so when Frieza returned it was Trunks who finished the job." 

"Trunks? But he's so young surely you are joking with me." 

"Well it kind of is a long story." interrupted Bulma, "it was my future self who built a time machine and sent Trunks back in time. That Trunks is who killed Frieza."

"Who is this woman Vegeta?" 

"She is..." 

"I'm his wife thank you" said Bulma irritated. 

"Oh she is huh?"  Vegeta once again froze in his tracks.  In walks in a woman with short black hair wearing red colored armor with her tail swinging wildly. "I don't know if she's worthy of my son." 

next: Women Unite.....well, sort of


	5. Women Unite well, sort of

Women Unite... well, sort of

Before I start I should say this.....

I'M SORRY I COULDN'T THINK OF A FOOD RELATED NAME FOR HER 

And now the story......

"Surely you could have done better Vegeta. I thought you were taught better than that." Replied his mother as she slowly walks around Bulma. "She doesn't even look like a fighter to me, I'm afraid she just won't do."

 "Who do you think you are?" interrupted Bulma angrily. 

"Obviously she doesn't know her place either." By this time both Chi Chi and Videl are now holding Bulma back. 

"Listen lady I don't care if you're saiyan or I'm not a fighter but if you're looking for one I won't disappoint you!!" cried Bulma trying to break free. 

"Pull tighter Videl!!" 

"I'm trying to!!" 

"She has spunk I see." 

"Hold your tongue Vardra, we were not sent here for that."

 "Very well my Lord." replied Vardra ending her torment of Bulma. Then she notices Trunks standing by Vegeta. "Is this my grandson? Well speak up boy what is your name?" 

"Trunks" he replied standing tall and proud like a little soldier. 

"Well son you have raised him well, like a young saiyan should be it's great to see that our blood prevailed against his other weaknesses." she said as she glances over to Bulma once again.

"Ooohhh the nerve of that woman; if I could get my hands on her." 

"Gohan help we're losing our grip!!!" 

"I'm coming" he replied as he runs over to them. All the while Goku and Bardock were watching all this take place.

"So that's the Royale Family huh?" "Yeah that's them." replied Bardock. "I wonder how they met."

"All saiyan wives are chosen based upon strength and beauty." Says another voice coming from the fog. Now enters another woman with long, smooth black hair that reaches down to her waist. "Isn't that right, my husband?" she asks Bardock.

"Yes it is... Kadra."

Next: Brother's Keeper


	6. Brother's Keeper

Brother's Keeper

"You look well Kakarot." "You look just like your father." She begins to circle around Goku getting a god look at him. She then notices little Goten standing not far away. "And you must be my grandson huh little fella?" 

"Yes I'm Goten. And that's my brother Gohan over there." pointing over to the crowd trying to still calm down Bulma. 

"If I just had a pair of scissors, Oolong where's that little porker when you need him?" 

"Vegeta if you don't restrain your wife then I will." replied Vardra angrily now that her tail has been threatened. 

"Bulma stop this right now! This is not we are here for." 

"But Vegeta?" replied Bulma who now wants him to fight for honor. 

"You heard your husband obey!" 

"Mother enough of this.   Apologize to her right now! I will not stand for the two of you doing this!" 

She steps closer to him and slaps him hard. "How dare you order me around, I am your mother. I don't car if I am dead I wouldn't let you do it when you were a child and I will not let you do it now. You're lucky you don't have a tail for me to grab so I could hang you upside down and..." 

"Vardra I said hold your tongue!!!" King Vegeta commanded. Immediately she shut up. "Apologize to her now!" 

"Very well sire." she turns to Bulma. "I apologize, obviously you care for my son I was merely testing you. You have given me a grandson for that I am thankful." Bulma tenses down and everyone lets go of her. Chi Chi, Gohan, and Videl walks over towards Goku and his parents and begins the introductions.

"I'll tell you, sometimes it pays to be a low level." says Kadra looking over towards the royal family. Say Kakarot, how did you defeat Frieza?"

"Yes how did you defeat Frieza Kakarot?" asked King Vegeta.

"Well I guess I was just stronger, oh and I did this." He takes two steps back, begins to concentrate, and he transforms. All were astonished at this new transformation save the living. 

"Whoa I had a vision of him doing it but there's nothing like viewing it up close."

"It's hard to believe that a low level could become a super saiyan." Says Vardra. 

"Do not forget he's not the only one" replies Vegeta. He also transforms but without the pause and concentration. He then outputs more energy inattentively than Goku. "Now see what a super elite can accomplish."

"Hey Trunks, did he do that on purpose?"

 "Yeah Goten, but keep quiet." both boys nod over to each other and they also transform into super saiyans. Gohan, not wanting to be left out does the same. 

"Incredible" says King Vegeta. "Though few in number saiyans remain as the fiercest warriors in the galaxy." 

"Indeed my husband we should be very proud of them all."

"Oh we forgot something. Goten lets do it."

 "Okay Trunks." Both jump away from their families and are ready for their next move.

"What are they going to do?" asks Vardra. "Just watch mother." replies Vegeta.

"FU...SHION...HA!!!" A bright light surrounds both boys as they begin to transforms. As the light fades now one child stands there. "High I'm Gotenks." he says. Nice to meet you all.

"What just happened son?" 

"Well Goten and Trunks used a technique to fuse into one, stronger fighter." replies Goku. 

"Wow if only your brother was here to see this." replies Kadra. 

"Oh but I am mother. Hello little brother"...............

Next: Times Almost Up


	7. Time's Almost Up

Time's Almost Up

(just so you know 9-19 was my birthday...HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!)

"Long time no see Kakarot. So, how have you been?" he asks him with a sinister tone.

"Gohan who is that?" asks Chi Chi. 

"That's Raditz, he's the one who kidnapped my when I was a baby. He's the reason dad died in the first place." replied Gohan as his body tenses, ready to attack at any moment. 

"So, that's my little nephew" pointing over towards Gohan. "My how you've grown."

"What is it that you want here Raditz?" asks Goku.

"It's not like I chose to be here, even though I would love the chance to seek revenge upon you for what you did to me. But no I'm not here for that, she brought me." he points over towards a small figure coming through the fog. Out comes a little witch floating on an orb. "My I haven't seen either of you for two years now have I?" she said to Vegeta and Goku.

"Hey Baba what brings you here?" replies Bulma

"Well since your son made the wish it was up to me to gather the non living here. And now that everyone is here I have to tell you that you have 45 minutes left of conversation before everyone goes back. So I will be back in that time."

"Hold on woman you can take me back now" replies Raditz. "Just give me a moment." he walks over to Bardock and Kadra pushing Goku aside in the process. "Mother, father, it's been a long time." 

"Yes it has my son, I see you still have my long hair." she said stroking his hair. "No matter how many times I suggested you cut it you always insisted on keeping it. But I guess it suits you." "You have made us proud, your father and I are glad to see you once again." 

"Thank you both. Little woman let's go." He turns and walks away from everyone and stops. 

"Kakarot, there will come a day when I will se you again and I will wipe you from the face of the galaxy." he turns his head towards Goku. "Got that, "Little Brother"?"

"Sure Raditz I got it." replied Goku as Raditz and Baba fades into the fog.

"Whew now that that's over I got one question." She looks at Vardra with a suspicious look on her face.......... "Are there any embarrassing stories of Vegeta?"

and Vegeta froze once again

next: Now The Good Stuff....


	8. Now The Good Stuff

Disclaimer: This is not an actual story in DBZ history. All characters were captured to the best of my ability and to fit within the contents of the story. If there are any questions regarding my story you can email me at gino12345678@lycos.com . All questions will be answered there. Keep in mind this story isn't completed as of yet and I'm still writing this story. Be patient; please enjoy yourself as you continue to read. At the end of every story I write I will tell you about my next upcoming story that will be released son after. SO ENJOY!!!!!.......

Now The Good Stuff.....

"Let me get this strait, first you threaten to cut my tail off and now you want me tell you stories of my son?" Vardra said as she begins to glare evilly into Bulma's eyes. Bulma not wanting to back down does the same thing. Vardra on the other hand still healing from her hurt pride from a few minutes ago decides to take out her frustration on her son. 

So with a smirk forming on her face she says "Fine then, I'll tell you a couple."

Vegeta, knowing what's about to take place grunts, turns, walks away and sits down far enough so he wouldn't hear what was about to be said. All gathered around Vardra to hear her stories. Everyone powered down from super saiyans, and after two years the boys finally found a way to defuse before the 30 minutes up. So they separated, and stood next to there mothers, Gohan stood next to Videl with his hand around her shoulder and Goku sat Indian style. King Vegeta, not interested in hearing any of the stories walks over towards Vegeta to talk with him more. After a deep breath Vardra begins her first story.

"Which one should I start with? Oh I know, his father had just taught him to fire ki blasts. Vegeta as arrogant as ever was showing off his new ability to some of the guards in the hallway. After hearing about this Nappa ran to him to put a stop to this. So he runs up to him and yells "Vegeta, what are you doing?!!" He scared Vegeta so bad he fires one strait at Nappa's head and it explodes in his face. (All roar in laughter) By the time the smoke clears on his head all his hair is completely gone and he has severe burns on his head. Infuriated Nappa grabs him by the tail and starts to carry him off. But while trying to break free he blasts both of Nappa's feet. Nappa then falls flat on his face and knocks over a portrait painting of King Vegeta ripping it in two and lands on Vegeta. The king sees this and is out raged, so in fact that he orders fleas be placed on Nappa's tail and have heavy weights attached to Vegeta's. They were both sore for two months." 

Trunks and Goten were rolling on the floor in laughter and Goku was kicking his legs he held his stomach. 

"Oh ...my ... goodness, how old was Vegeta when that happened?" asked Bulma

"I think he was about 3." replied Vardra

"I don't know that didn't sound that funny to me." said Chi Chi. "Surely there's got to be more better ones than that."

"Oh there is, that was just a warm-up" she said. "Here's a good one. It's one of my personal favorites, I like to call it

next: "The Naked Prince"


	9. The Naked Prince

Hey everybody I'm sorry it took so long, computer problems, bee got in the house, mother screamed, evil squirrels and I could go on. I have a treat, two new chapters. Don't get too happy there's only one left afterwards but don't be bummed out. You can check out my newest story 'A Baby Story-Trunks'. It's already out so read these then that enjoy.....

"I like to call this one 'THE NAKED PRINCE'" she announced with great stature. Then she stopped and thought to herself, [I don't know why I'm acting in such a manor, it's not befitting one like myself. Well I guess it's because I'm around all of these people, my family, honestly I haven't been this happy in a long while, not since Vegeta was born.] she then looked over at Bulma, who if she could grow a set of horns waiting for something juicy to use against her husband. (It's not like she hasn't seen him ..... you know, but she can't wait to here this one) [I still wonder how he picked her up though. He picked wisely, her level of strength is laughable but her will is astonishing.] she then looks at Trunks [Ah, young Trunks, you have your father's pride and your mother's inner strength, though I'd do something about that haircut of yours, maybe strait back and long perhaps.]

"Well, come on. Out with it. I want to hear this story." Bulma replies. She looks over at the Vegetas "Well aren't you coming over to hear this Vegeta? I'm sure it's not that bad."

"Never mind me woman." he snapped back at her.

"Well son if you don't want to hear it then that's fine." Vardra replied. She paused and took another deep breath as she began her story. "Well he was about 2 or 3 at the time. He had just had an ordeal where he fell of the palace balcony over looking the sea and fell into the ocean and he became afraid of water."

"Oh man Vegeta afraid of water that sounds to odd" Goku said.

"Oh dear that's awful" replied Chi Chi.

Goten looks at Trunks confused "Hey Trunks, what does 'ordal' mean?"

"How should I know, just be quiet and pay attention to the story." he replied. Goten nodded his head in reply and looked back towards Vardra to continue listening.

"Well, finally it was time for him to take a bath. Somehow I convinced him to get in the bathroom and undress. But when he looked at the tub, filled with water, he freaked out and wouldn't go near it. Of course I tried to comfort him but he wouldn't listen. So then I tried the tough guy approach ' don't tell me the great saiyan prince is afraid of a little water, what would the king say?' And with that he screamed no, ran past me, into the hallway and past the guards towards the war room where his father was in a meeting with his generals. He burst through the doors and yells 'Father!' This of course shocked everyone there. 'The king goes over to him and demands what he is doing undressed and running about. I run in just in time to hear him say this 'Father, as prince I don't think that I should bathe!'" all broke out in laughter at Vegeta's expense. King Vegeta, who has been carefully listening from a distance, looks over at his son.

"Yes I remember that day well. Do you remember what I said to you?"

"No father, I do not." he replied.

"I said that as prince it is your duty to maintain your stature around your people so that they will always show you respect. In order to keep your stature one thing you must do is bathe. Royalty must always sustain our stature when we don't desire to, or when we are afraid. Because if you crumble then your people will as well. So go with your mother and bathe."

"And with tears in your eyes you said yes sire and turned and walked with me towards the bathroom." Vardra added. "And through it all you have sustained your stature even though our race was destroyed. And if not for any other reason than that we are proud of you."

"Yes, and you have proven yourself worthy among the greatest fighters in the galaxy."

"Thank you mother, father." he replied.

"Now if you'll excuse me ...I have some more stories to tell." she said with a gigantic smile that stretched from ear to ear. Vegeta grunted heavily as she begun anew.

Next: (just because I wanted to do this....) Bulma vs. Chi Chi "CAT FIGHT!!!"


	10. Cat Fight

"I can't believe that she's going through with this" Vegeta thought to himself as he heard the laughter coming from the rest of the group.

"Kadra are there any stories of Goku?" asks Chi Chi.

"Not really since we were together for such a short time. Oh, there was one where the doctor was making fun of his small power level and was swinging his tail freely. I had just picked him up to feed him when the doc came over. Kakarot saw the tail, grabbed it and bit it hard. The doctor screamed so hard that he bit it harder and wouldn't let go. It took us two minutes to make him stop and the rest of the day to get all the fur out of his mouth."

"That's not funny that's kind of gross" replied Bulma

"That's my dad for you, but how did he get the fur out?" asks Gohan

"He was spitting out fur balls. He wouldn't except any food until we got it all out that's why he cried so much because he was hungry."

"Yep, that sounds like me alright." Goku said rubbing the back of his head while laughing.

"You think that's bad you try feeding three saiyans at once its murder and don't let me mention the grocery bill." 

"Well at least you can buy the generic stuff. Vegeta won't eat nothing but high quality, high priced stuff, it's all part of that 'royal blood in my veins' routine he has."

"Yeah but you have cooks there on staff unlike I who has to cook everything by hand."

"That's because I have other important things to do like repairing our company's equipment." Bulma said yelling.

"Don't you mean the gravity chamber that always breaks. It seems to me that you can't get the job done or you would've fixed something else by now, like your arrogant husband!" Chi Chi said yelling back.

"Well at least Vegeta's not a bumbling idiot like Goku!"

"How dare you Bulma!!"

"How dare you Chi Chi!!"

Both women are locked in a serious stare down battle. You could feel the electricity from each other as they don't move, waiting for each other to strike first. Then brave, but stupid Goku tries to become the peace maker between the two.

"Come on ladies just calm down there's no need to get upset over something as silly as this." (I wish to stop just to say that I'm sorry for what's about to happen to him.) Both women turn to him with rage and malice in their eyes.

"listen up Goku we are having an innocent discussion between two women here and the last thing we need is another 'man' butting in so but out." yelled Chi Chi.

"Yeah listen to your wife for at least once in your lifetime Goku!" Bulma adds on. "Honestly, men and their egos they just never quit do they?" "You're right sister" Chi Chi answered. Immediately both remembered what they were doing just a second ago and separated, turned their heads and grunted. Goku still recovering from the onslaught he just received is speechless and awed as is everyone else.

"Well, I must say, when it comes to women you boys picked well."

"Indeed, they might not have the strength but at least they have the mouth." Vardra added. Both began to laugh violently.

"Man I can't believe I married into this" 

"It's not all that bad Videl." replied Gohan "Everybody isn't usually this bad

"I hope so."

Then all grew silent as they heard a familiar yet strange sound. UUURRRAAAUURRRGGGHHH!!!!!!! All looked towards Goku. Goku grabbed his stomach, looked at Chi Chi and made a face that he only gives to her. She grew concerned as she thought to herself for a moment.

"I'm sorry Goku, but there's nothing to eat here, I guess you'll have to wait till we go home."

"Aww, he still makes that strange face, I wondered if he still did that. It seems nothing has changed about you has it Kakarot?"

"Um, well... I guess not. But I'm still hungry." And with that he slouches to the ground 

And they continued to talk with each other for the rest of the time that remained. They laughed, Goten and Trunks did a little sparring to give everyone a good show. The two Vegetas continued their conversation as any father and son would. They were so much alike it was almost scary. If they were on earth the laughter could be heard for miles. They talked, and talked until the 45 minutes were up. In floats Baba on her magic ball.

"Alright everybody, times up!"

Next: Conclusion


	11. Conclusion

Well, what can I say? It's been fun writing this but now this is the last one. I hope you enjoyed this story, sorry it took so long to write it but I wanted the ending to be perfect. So here it is, enjoy..........  
"I hope you had a great time because time's up." She said getting closer.

"Are you sure it's time to go Baba?" asked Bardock, "I'm sure there is another five minutes."

"Oh and how would you know?"

"You might be a fortuneteller, but I can see the future. Besides, you thought you could get home early in time to watch that program of yours right?"

Baba was shocked at what she heard; it was true she was trying to get more time to get home. She had to face facts, she was caught. "Oh come on Bardock, I was just testing your abilities ah heh, heh."

"Sure you were Baba," he answered "sure you were." So all gathered together for their final good-byes, Kadra was holding back tears saying goodbye to her son that she never got the chance to know until now. Vardra was maintaining her stature as queen until Trunks walked up to her while being nudged by his mother. "Don't you have something to say Trunks?"

"Okay mom," he said to his mother. He turned back to Vardra with a big smile on his face and said "Bye Grandma!"

Everyone was shocked at what he just said. Everyone except for Bulma that is. She planned to make him say it just to get under her skin so when she was the only one with an evil grin on her face it was easy to put two and two together. You could see the veins popping on Vardra's head. The thought of her being old, the thought of being old to any woman will get their blood boiling (am I right?). Knowing that Bulma was behind this she fought the urge to strike Trunks down where he stood. She went down to one knee, swallowed her pride and said "Dear Trunks, my grandson, you look so much like your father, brave, strong, but do me a favor, don't take after your mother, nothing good will come of you being that ignorant okay?" he nodded with a big smile in reply, feeling the heat and anger coming from his mother. "But you are the only one who can call me grandma." And with that she walked over towards Baba.

"Well Kakarot, it's been fun but it looks like I have to go back now." Bardock said elbowing his son.

"So how does it feel being grandparents?" Chi Chi asks.

Bardock walks over to her and whispers in her ear "I should be asking you the same thing." Chi Chi then looks at Gohan and Videl and blushes. Gohan looks back at his mother confused and Goku smiles knowing he's going to be a grandpa.

"Well Bardock, I think it is time that we go." Kadra replies.

"I'm coming. Hey son you did good, just remember to and never change and stay that way."

"I will dad." he says with a smile on his face. And with that Bardock and Kadra walks over to Baba and Vardra.

"Oh lord why did he tell him that? Does he know how long I've been working on him?" says a frustrated Chi Chi

"Are you coming my Lord?" Vardra asks her husband.

"Just a moment" he replies. He then looks to Vegeta "Vegeta, you have made yourself a warrior worthy of his title. And it seems you have gathered a family as well. It also appears that you have friends. Our planet may be gone but you have continued on. Do not dwell on the past and look towards the future here with them. It looks like I am no longer king, you have a bride of your own," [he looks at Trunks] "a prince of your own, and you have surpassed me in strength. You have done all that I hoped you would accomplish in life and more. You have made me proud." then the king of old does something that is most unexpected, even to his wife, he embraces his son for the last time.

"Thank you s...father." was all Vegeta could get out. He can't remember when his father ever did this and to tell the truth, he enjoyed every moment. And with that the King walked over to his wife and subjects. Then Goku, Vegeta, and their families were surrounded by a green aura as they vibrated once again. 

"Hey Trunks, it's happening again." "Yeah Goten I know, we're leaving." Both boys waved and yelled goodbye as they disappeared. At first no one could see, it was all black. Then, they reappeared where the dragon was summoned. Hey we're back! Goten yelled looking at the ground.

"Wow that was some trip huh?" Bulma said looking at the outskirts of West city.

"You can say that again." Chi Chi said in reply.

"Hey Chi Chi?" Goku said holding on to his stomach making that familiar face. "Can we go home now, I'm really hungry?"

It's been two days since that day and all seems to be back to normal, except for a couple of things.....

"Trunks go get your father right now!" Bulma yelled from the bathroom holding a home pregnancy test in her hands. Trunks looked all over Capsule Corp looking for his father but he couldn't find him. He then ran outside and floated to the roof where he found Vegeta thinking.

"Uh dad mom wants you and she's pretty ticked off for some reason, uh dad? Hello dad are you there?"

"Trunks, come here." he said softly "what you did was.....was....." he grunted, hating the fact that he was about to say this. "Thank you son." Trunks formed a smile that grew from ear to ear. He wanted to relish in the moment that his father thanked him but he was suddenly interrupted. 

"VEGETA, GET DOWN HERE NOW!!!!"

He grunted and jumped of the roof and ran in to his wife. "What is it Bulma? What, Again, How could you..."

"Don't look at me buddy, you're the one who wouldn't wear th......."[just so you know, I'm purposely fading out]

the end.......


End file.
